Vampiric Love Contract
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: A secret present. A contract. Fun! Love! Excitement(sort of)! What could possibly go wrong? Almaria x Saya. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alert! Lewd Almaria x Saya ahead! You hath been warned! Also multi-chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ange Vierge.

* * *

"Ready?"

"No? It's not exactly easy being on the receiving end. And..." Saya put on a pout as her face flushed bright red. "... it's unfair that I'm the only one feeling good..."

"This again? We went through this before didn't we? I can assure you... pleasuring you is as enjoyable for me as it is for you, Saya..." Almaria softly replied, her hands slowly undoing the buttons on the blunette's blouse. Slowly sliding the piece of clothing off her, Saya's breast came into view, sitting comfortably in a very inviting magenta bra. "And don't worry... Tonight will be as special for me... as it is for you..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Saya asked as the vampire swiftly slipped behind her, unhooking her bra.

"Now now... there's no fun in spoiling the surprise. But..." Puffs of breath moved closer and closer to the left side of the blunette's neck. "You definitely will enjoy this, _my_ dear Saya."

"Ahn!~" Two points rested on the skin, sinking down an instant later, allowing blood to pour forth. Almaria has does this dozens of times now, but Saya could never get use to it. The combination of momentary pain, followed by anemia before pleasure enveloped her entire body was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. That addicting sensation only had her wanting more, evident by the erotic moans currently escaping her mouth. Two hands snaked their way from behind onto the blunette's bosom, massaging them as sharp fingernails gently teased the two nubs jutting from her chest."Alma!- please don't- Ahn!"

The mind-breaking combination continued for what felt like hours, before Almaria finally pulled away from Saya's neck. "A-Alma?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, the hands on her breast had also stopped. One of them moved to cup the blunette's chin, urging her to turn her neck to face the vampire, their lips meeting the instant the chance presented itself. Both their tongues stretched forward, twisting against each other, the taste of copper present amidst Almaria's saliva. It would have been a tiny bit unsettling, tasting your own blood, but that was the last thing on Saya's mind right now.

Breaking off the kiss, Almaria slowly led the partially-anemic girl to lay down on the bed. Seductively licking her lips, she crawled on top of the brunette, moving next to her right ear. She had barely started nibbling and tugging on her earlobes when Saya let out her loudest moan yet; the girls ears was as sensitive as ever. "Easy now... this is just the beginning." The vampire whispered before continuing.

Feeling the blunette's arms circle around her waist, the purple hair girl proceeded to her neck, plant a downward trail of hickeys. When she finally reached Saya's chest, Almaria looked up at the girl. "Saya, which one do you want me to suck first?"

"Wha- Alma... Please don't... you know I don't like talking dirty... please..."

"Left or right. Otherwise, I'll just move on. I guess I'll play with you bellybutton instead..." The vampire teasingly pressed, pushing the girl into a corner.

"Please... just- Alma!"

"Hmm... Fine then..." Hands pushing the blunette's breast apart, Almaria extended her tongue forward, sliding the wet appendage down the valley between them.

"Okay! Please suck my left nipple and pinch my right! Please! Just stop teasing already and!- KYAA!" Hearing what she finally wanted, the purple haired girl had her lips around Saya's left in an instant, her other hand already working on the right. The assault drew a myriad of moans and screams from the blunette; pleasure was driving her crazier than before. It continued until Saya finally let out a really loud yelp, her body convulsing as her mind went blank.

"My my... You came first without me? How selfish of you..." The teasing continued, but Saya's only response was her very heavy breathing. Feeling a tiny bit sorry, Almaria hands gently cupped the blunette's face, planting a kiss on her forehead. _"Now then..."_ Unzipping Saya's skirt, she slid the piece of cloth down her legs, revealing her stocking clad legs and magenta panties with a very clear wet spot. Removing the last obstruction in her way, Almaria rested her cheek on the girl's milky thighs. "Ahh... No matter how many times I see these legs, they're so beautiful."

"Al... ma... Please... no more... no more teasing..."

"Heheheh... As you wish, my dear princess~" Moving close to blunette's secret garden, the vampire took a whiff of the intoxicating scent. "I-ta-da-ki-ma-su~" Placing her lips on the core of the Saya's heat, the purple hair girl started lapping down her lovers juices, drawing more erotic moaning from the girl. She then started focusing on the now erect bud, earning even louder screams.

"Now then..." Almaria pulled back a little, her hands teasingly sliding up Saya's inner thighs. "Let's get a better look at your rose petals, shall we?"

"What... are yo- AHHHNN!" _"Her tongue! Alma's tongue! It's- inside!"_

As the onslaught of pleasure continued, Saya turned from chanting to screaming Almaria's name. Tiny electric jolts blitz throughout her body as she drowned into the love she was given, sinking further and further, never wanting to leave. Her hands clutched onto the sheets so tight it hurt, toes bending painfully inward as Almaria gave her more and more until she finally reached her limit. As the orgasm ripped through Saya's body, the vampire's mouth was immediately filled with love juices, the latter making sure she didn't waste a single drop.

 _"Now then..."_ Moving her index finger to one of her fangs, she opened a small cut, allowing some of her own blood to appear. Moving her finger slightly below Saya's naval, Almaria drew a small heart out of her own blood. When she finished, the small blood-heart shimmered bright crimson for a moment before disappearing.

"Al... ma...? What did you..."

"It's nothing, my dear Saya." The vampire crawled up, pulling her lover into an embrace. "Right now, you should rest..."

"O... kay... I wub... you... Alma..." She tiredly replied as her eyelids slowly closed shut.

"I love you too, Saya..." The purple haired girl replied, more satisfied that she's ever been. She could feel it, the contract she just made with Saya. "I hope you'll enjoy my little present... It'll be unlike anything you've ever experience..." She gently whispered, stroking the blunette's cheek before sinking off to a much needed rest, eager for what she had planned next.

* * *

Nya sighed as her insanely sleep-deprived eyes stared at her alarm clock. It was 5 a.m... 5 freakin a.m! Being the one in the room right next to those two lovebirds was the occasional nightmare and then some. _"Seriously?! How much freakin energy do those to have?! Can't a girl just have a peaceful night's sleep?!"_

She loved her teammates dearly, but at times like this, it was insanely tempting to just barge in next door and knock those two out with Evangeria. "What. A. Pain." The teal haired soldier sighed as she pulled her pillow onto her face. _"Screw it... I'm sitting today out..."_ And if anyone dares to try and get her out of bed today, they'd find out what it's like to take a direct punch from Evangeria.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting by herself in the Progress locker room, Saya removed her hand from her forehead when she didn't feel anything out of the the ordinary. _"No fever..."_ She had felt a little off every since she woke up, but it was strange. She didn't feel sick or tired, there wasn't even a single cough. Just a few minutes ago she had a Blooming Battle with Hinata-senpai, and she even managed to win, so why does she feel different. _"Alma didn't do anything... did she?"_

On cue, two arms circled around her from behind, a familiar perfume scent filling her nostrils. Turning to face her surprise visitor, soft warm lips met her own as her favorite pair of golden eyes came into view. "Something wrong?" Almaria asked, resting her chin on her lovers shoulder.

"Alma? It's... did you do something to me last night after I feel asleep?"

"Something? Mmm... well I did stare at your sleeping face for about as hour, then I sniffed your hair for another hour, then-"

"Okay okay, you can stop now!" The blunette cut her off, face flushing with embarrassment.

"Teh-heh! Ahh you're so cute when you're embarassed!" The purple haired girl snuggled closer. "Anyway, are you free after this? Wanna go on a mini-date?"

"Sure. Just let me go get my purse, I left it back at the dorms. I'll meet you at the bus station?"

"Okay then~" Almaria happily replied, watching as Saya left the locker room. _"So she already noticed a difference... As expected of my Saya, her senses are as sharp as ever..."_ The purple haired girl seductively licked her lips before heading towards the exit.

* * *

Arms linked with each other, Almaria joyfully strolled out the clothing store with Saya. "Geez... you didn't have to buy all of them for me..."

"But I wanted to, you look great in that camisole! Besides, it's worth it if I get to see my girlfriend in such cute clothing~"

"Mou... Thank you... Alma..." The blunette leaned closer, resting her blushing head on the vampire's shoulder.

Continuing their mini-date through the mall, something caught Almaria's eyes, bringing her feet to a complete halt. As she stared at the new lingerie sets on display, a switch flipped deep within her as she pictured seeing Saya in them.

"Let's go there now."

"Alma? There?-" The blunette followed the vampires gaze, her face immediately burning crimson.

Dragging along the girl despite her protest, Almaria quickly picked out a few sets before heading towards the changing room. Locking the door, she turned to the blushing blunette, hands reaching towards her blouse buttons. "Alright, let's try these on shall we?"

"Wha- Hey!" Saya defensively wrapped her rounds her chest. "Alma, I can do it myself. We're in public, so just wait outside okay?"

" **Saya. Your mistress commands you to listen.** "

The instant those words left the vampire's lips, a strong compulsion enveloped Saya's entire body. Her arms stopped responding to her commands, obediently removing themselves, allowing Almaria to start undressing her. "Wha?- Al... ma? What is..."

The purple haired girl hummed a cheerful melody as she proceeded. Saya's eyes widened in realization when their gazes momentarily met; that look in Almaria's eyes, it's the look the she always had when she had one upped the girl. _"She did do something while I was asleep! Alma you little!-"_

"Alma- What did... What did you-"

"Hmm? Whatever could you be talking about?" The vampire innocently asked in a teasing tone.

"This- Why am I-" The moment she felt a squeeze on her breast, her hands quickly moved to cover her mouth, narrowly avoiding letting a moan escape. _"Eh? I still have control?"_

"Don't worry Saya. You still have the means to hold down your voice. Although it would be extremely arousing to have you moan publicly, you sweet erotic moans are only for _me_ to hear." Unhooking the girls bra, she traced her finger down onto her naval, stopping directly on top of the shimmering red heart shape.

"A tattoo? That's- Alma?"

"A Mistress-Slave contract, a little goodie I stumbled upon last week when clearly my wardrobe. How should I put it... I think there's something similar in the Blue World. It was called... S&M? Basically, I have the power to command you as I wish."

"You did what?! Alma how dare you-" When the vampire gently tapped the blunette's groin, she had to immediately silence herself again. _"Wha- What's- Why am I already-"_

"Why am I already so sensitive?" Almaria asked the question for the girl. Sliding off Saya's panties, she reached for one of the lingerie sets she had picked. "That's the best part of the contract, an aphrodisiac effect that increase your sexual desires and sensitivity by... I'd say five times? In other words... if you obediently let me try these on you, we'll be done without any trouble~"

 _"Ugh... Why you little-! ARRRGHH! I'll get back at you for this, just you watch!"_

...

Face flushed bright scarlet, Saya couldn't believe her current predicament. Just when she thought she was finally done trying on the last set of lingerie, Almaria caught her off guard and starting to lick at her sacred garden, while they were still inside the changing room.

 _"What Is She Thinking?! Does she want us to be caught?!"_ It didn't help how the vampire felt the need to unnecessarily grope and squeeze her breast, occasionally blow and nibble at her ear, even surprise licks on her neck, leaving her already in a state of arousal.

At this point, Saya had her hands clamped over her mouth, biting on her lower lip, hoping that not a single sound was leaking out. But then, the vampire pulled a move she never expected. Looking up from where she was bent, Almaria had a seductive smirk plastered on her face. " **Saya, start playing with your own breast.** "

Eyes wide with shock, she tried to resist, but her arms easily ignored her commands. Biting ever harder on her lower lips, she tried to hold back any noises as she started to twist and pinch her nipples with her own fingers. Eventually, human limits forced her to give up. As erotic moans escaped her mouth one after another, tears started to flow from her eyes. Eventually, she let out a scream as she orgasmed, before her legs gave way, letting her fall on her butt.

"Al...ma. How- how could you... How could." Saya started crying, outraged and sad that the vampire would do this to her. Looking up, although blurred by her tears, Almaria just sat infront of her, smiling without care in the world. _"Eh?_ _"_ Then it hit her, no one had come to the changing room yet. "Why is no one..."

Wiping her tears, she noticed the walls of the changing room starting to glow red, morphing into solidified blood like Almaria uses in combat. "Come now Saya, did you really think I'd be that mean to my own lover? I erected a small blood barrier around the room before we started, so no one heard a thing. Like I said, that sweet voice of yours is only for _my_ ears." Reaching into her handbag, Almaria pulled out a small towel, tossing it over the girl. Reaching for the lingerie sets she had tried, she stood up. "Here, you can clean yourself up with this. They're probably gonna start wondering what's taking us so long. Once you're done, get dressed and we can go home, kay?"

* * *

Sitting on her bed in nothing but a near-transparent cerise nightgown, Almaria happily stared at the sight before her as she twirled one of her long hair bangs around her finger. In front of her was Saya, on her outstretch leg, grinding her groin against her foot. "Ah! A-Alma! Please... No more- Ahn! Please let me- AH!"

"No. I was very specific with my command, Saya. Use only my foot to cum five times. Only one more left, you can do it, _my_ dear Saya." The purple hair girl hummed a slight tune as she continued watching.

"Ah! Please- Alma! Please, please stop this and touch me-! P-Please! Just- I'm gonna- I'M GONNA!-" As she orgamsed for the fifth time, the commands released it's hold on the blunette, letting her fall into Almaria's waiting arms.

"Good girl... As promised, here's your reward." Pulling Saya closer, the vampire whispered into her ears. " **Saya, your mistress commands you to start pleasuring your own breast.** " On command, the blunette's hands moved to her chest, groping and squeezing herself, fingers playing with her own two nubs jutting from her chest. As moans fill the room, Almaria swiftly and mercilessly sunk her fangs into the girl's neck, earning herself an even loud moan. Blood pouring forth into her mouth, Almaria's left hand snaked towards her lover's secret garden, easily slipping two fingers in as her thumb went to tease the her erect bud. "How do you like that? Hmm? You're so wet right now, Saya."

"Ah! Yes! More- Yes! Alma! Ahn!" Continuing until the girl orgasmed twice, Almaria then added a third finger and started speeding up her thrusts. "Ah! Al- Alma! No- Too Fast- I'm Gonnna! I'm gonna cum again- I'm- I'M!" Timing it just right, the purple haired girl pulled back from her drinking session as her lover orgasmed for the third time in her arms. But without a counter command, Saya's arms still continued squeezing her own breast, twisting and pinching her nipples with her own fingers.

"Al...ma... pwease... more... I wub yew... I wub..." Tongue lolled at the edge of her mouth, Saya begged the vampire. The purple hair girl picked up the latter's tongue with her own lips before turning it into a kiss, letting a combination of blood and saliva she had saved pour into the others mouth.

"How does it feel, drinking your own blood, hmm?" Almaria asked with a giggle. Although she didn't receive a response, the hazy look in Saya's eyes told her enough. "Okay then, I suppose it's time for the finale~ **Saya, your mistress permits you to stop pleasuring your own breast.** "

"Fweh?" Laying down the anemic girl, Almaria crawled the other end of the bed. Positioning herself in a way the blunette easily recognized, the vampire slid herself closer until she was clutching Saya's bent leg. As both rose gardens contacted with each other, a loud moan escaped her mouth. If whatever Almaria had done to her over the last hour didn't send her over the edge, this would. Having already orgasmed eight times, and with the aphrodisiac effect of the contract, her sensitivity was off the charts.

"My my... I barely stared and you're already this sensitive? Can you feel that, Saya? Your rose petals are quivering against mine, oh you look so gorgeous..." Slowly rubbing her own heat against her lover's, she started speeding up her movement. Thrusting her hips forward, the purple haired girl slowly sank into pleasures grasp as she went faster and faster. "Yes! Yes! That's- You feel that too, don't you? Our love juices- they're mixing with each other!- Saya!"

The blunette responded only in moans; she had cracked from the insane amounts of pleasure. Her body was now moving on its own, craving more and more pleasure.

 _" **S-Saya! Come here! Come closer! Let's- Kiss!**_ "

Arms pushing the girl upward, Saya pulled Almaria into an embrace as they rocked in rhythm. Breast pressing up against each other, their lips collided with each other, tongues twirling as their spit intermixed, the taste of copper present from some blood that was still in the vampires mouth. As she felt nails pressing hard against her skin, Almaria could tell her lover was very close.

"You're close aren't you? Saya? I am too- LEts- Let's cum together- LETS CUM TOGETHER!" The vampire screamed between kisses. Reaching their climax, the girls moaned into each other's mouths as an electric orgasm tore through their respective bodies. Finally hitting her new contract-bound limit, Saya passed out while still in Almaria's arms. _"My my... that was... wow..."_

...

"..aya... Saya... Are you awake?" Eyes slowly opening, Almaria's face was the first thing she saw. In response, the blunette leaned forward for a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alma..." Looking around, she was underneath the bed covers, the vampires arm slung around her waist, holding her close. "Thank you... That was... I didn't think it was possible for making love with you to get even better... Thank you..."

Giggle in response, the vampire snuggled closer. "Anything for you, _my dear_ Saya. Let's get some rest."

* * *

 _"Someone please... kill me..."_ Thought Nya, hands tired from pulling her pillows over her ears. She had seriously hoped that there was no way Saya and Almaria could step up their game. Nope, they did, and this time, they were louder than ever! And this time, they were at it for hours... HOURS!

 _"No more... just... no more... please..."_ Letting sleeps embrace take hold, she slowly slipped into what she finally wanted... and when her alarm went off an hour later it was instantly smashed to bits.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chain Luminous!" Golden ropes of light constricted themselves around Almaria's wrists, forcefully pulling them to the corners of the bed's headboard. Before she could even open her mouth to stop Saya, a light bandage wrapped around her mouth, silencing her.

"Heh... heh... heh..." The blunette let out a creepy giggle that sent shivers down the vampire's spine. "I've fiiiigured out you seeeecret~ Your authority as mistress... can only be enforced though speech, isn't that right? Alma?"

How did she get herself in this situation in the first place? Okay, it might have been her fault. " **You're only allowed to cum after you've build up five orgasms worth of you delicious love juices...** " may have been a command that crossed the line. Scratch may have, it definitely did; Almaria was definitely in trouble.

"It's your fault, Alma. You just haaaaad to go and flip my switch... and oh ho ho... you have no idea what you've done, sweetie~" Feeling fingers sliding up her thigh, the purple haired girl shuddered. As the blunette pressed herself against her, the literal heart shapes in her eyes flooded her with fear. "It's always you that's making me feel good... but today... hehehehe... it's myyyyyy tuuuurn~"

Eyes darting around the room, Almaria desperately looked for her briefcase packed with blood vials and packs. Spotting it out the corner of her eyes, she tried to manipulate some of it, but a light whip beat her to it, closing it shut before tossing it into her wardrobe, locking its doors. "Nuh uh uh... we can't have that can we?" Fingers cupping her chin, Saya brought their eyes upon each other. "Now, just what were you about to do, hmmm? My naughty little vamp?"

Closing her eyes in panic, the vampire braced herself for a imminent slap, but instead, warm lips rested on her temple. "Mhm?"

"It's okay, Alma... I won't hurt you... I'm sure you meant nothing by it." Hands rested on her bosom, gently squeezing and massaging. "Just relax... and leave everything... to me~"

Moving down, Saya started licking and sucking at Almaria's mounds, making the vampire moan through her light gag. _"Maybe I was worried about nothing... Saya probably just wanted to spice things up... she def- YEOWWWCH!"_ She left out a muffled scream when the blunette suddenly bit her left breast, hard enough to leave teeth marks. _"Saya?! What are you- OWWWW!"_

As hard as she struggled against her light binds, the blunette continued without pause, eventually covering her chest with saliva and stinging bite marks. "Easy now, Almaria..." Looking up from the vampire's cleavage, the sight of tears brimming in the latter's eyes brought out a devilish giggle. "We're just getting started..."

Hands squeezing her already stinging mounds together, Saya then took both nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting roughly. Screaming through her gag, the vampire tried to struggle. Arms not budging from the headboard, she tried to use her her legs to push Saya off, but more light binds held down her limbs when she tried. As if to punish her, the blunette forcefully bit down, sending combined shocks of pleasure and pain throughout her body. _"Please! No more! Saya please stop!"_

Struggle as she might, she was rendered helpless as Saya continued. Just when she thought she was about to lose it, the blunette pressed her knee against her groin and started grinding her. Saya carried on, getting rougher and rougher until Almaria finally orgamsed. Pulling herself back slowly, the blunette circled her arms around the purple haired girl, pressing her lips onto the latter through the light gag. "Did you like that~"

Gathering whatever little strength she still had, she tried to shake her head. "I'm glad you did~ Well... that's one orgasm... I still have four to pay you back with..." Momentarily undoing themselves from the headboard, her light binds quickly pulled Almaria's wrist together, slamming them into each other before any escape could be attempted. "...And we have allllll night long~"

...

"Are you ready?" Down on all fours, the vampire desperately shook her head despite knowing it was pointless. Note to self, Dominatrix-Mode Saya is _very_ experimental, as evident by the bite marks on her waist, hips, her thighs, and her still sore and stinging bottom. The two hands spreading her ass cheeks broke her thoughts as she braced herself for the imminent. "Here it comes~" She could just Saya's breath against her butt just before a wet appendage forcefully slid itself into her anus.

Almaria knew they would try anal eventually, but she didn't expect it to be like this! She wanted to be the one to do it to Saya first! A slap on her left butt cheek forced her to disregard that one shattered dream as the new kind of pleasure enveloped her senses. "Alma... Do you like that? You're squeezing really tightly against me tongue." The blunette spoke in a somewhat understandable voice as she continued pleasuring her lover.

Muffled screams came through her gag as the vampire clutched the bed sheets as tight as she could, her toes curling inward as she finally orgasmed again. Retreating her tongue from Almaria's butt, Saya gave her one last slap as the purple haired girl basked in the afterglow. "Well... that's four orgasms... only one more left my dear. Now what should we-"

*crash*

Their dorm wall shattered with a loud band, surprising them both and breaking Saya out of her dominatrix-trance. When the dust cleared, a very furious Nya walked though what used to be the wall between their dorms. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Still in her PJ's, her exteremly sleep-deprived panda eyes were literally glowing with rage. One pillow clutched in her arm, the other had Evangeria balled into a fist.

"N-N-Nya?! W-What are you-" Before she could finish, the teal haired soldier closed the distance with speeds that would make Stella jealous, planting two karate-chops on the girls heads, knocking them both out.

Looking at the two unconscious lovebirds, Nya finally let out a deep sigh of relief. _"Finally... peace and quiet..."_ Was her last thought before she just collapsed on the floor, hugging her pillow close as she finally relished herself in what would be a peaceful night's rest.

* * *

A/N: And here's the last chapter of this SayaAlma fic! If you've read this far, hope you've enjoyed their lewd love making. Although unlikely, I may continue this in the future, but more love sessions between our dear blunette and vampire at the expense of Nya is a little... mean. And who knows what Nya might do to them next time.


End file.
